Chica
Chica '''is a powerful being that rules the United 'Chicas Universe... Early Life Chica was built about 30 years ago by Mama Chica and Chicshesh. She was put up for sale by her parents due to a lack of any use for her and was bought by Fazbear Entertainment, then called Fredbear inc. Fredbear inc. was about to open a family resturaunt called Fredbear's Family Diner, and Chica was going to be in it. Chica then met Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Foxy, Fredbear Fazbear and Golden Freddy. Everyone except Golden Freddy was a mascot at Fredbear's. The idea was that the resturaunt was founded by Fredbear but Freddy Inherited it. This was, of course, fictional. However, 10 years later, the animatronics broke of old age. Fredbear's was closed because of this plus other reasons unknown. Fredbear was thrown into a rocket ship being used for storage, but the others were bought by a new owner. The First Freddy's Later on, the animatronics' new owner decided to open a new version of Fredbear's called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The idea was to fix up the old animatronics and make them suitable to be operational at the new resturaunt. They started redesigning them and retrofitting them with new technology. However, they ultimately decided that the old animatronics were to scary and stinky to be brought back. So they scrapped the idea and made completely new animatronics named Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, Baloon Boy, and The Puppet. After only a couple of weeks, though, the resturaunt was closed down due to "problems with the animatronics". The new animatronics were thrown into the same rocket ship Fredbear was thrown in, while the old ones were remastered to be reused at a new location. The Second Freddy's The new location had a smaller budget, with a smaller building and limited power at night. Everything seemed good and dandy, considering that the new location had good business. But then, tragedy struck. Tdimhcs Ekim Krad stole Golden Freddy's suit and disguised himself as Freddy Fazbear. He lured five children into the backstage and murdered them. He hid the dead bodies by forcefully stuffing them inside the animatronics, including Chica. The animatronics were now haunted by the spirits of the dead children. And believe me, that wasn't fun. The murders gave the resturaunt a bad reputation, and eventually Freddy's ran out of business and closed for that reason plus threats from the health department. The remaining animatronics were thrown into the same rocket ship Fredbear and the First Freddy's' animatronics were thrown into. Soon, the rocket was set for the sun. Later Discovery of the United 'Chicas Universe When the rocket was going towards the sun, Chica decided she didn't want to die. So she took control of the ship and started driving it in the opposite direction. She set the rocket in hyperspeed, making it go 60 million light years an hour. Eventually, they reached the Trolliverse and crash-landed in the United 'Chicas Universe. They found it was populated by both normal and unique Wawaluigi clones. There, they went to a psycic who removed the spirits of the dead children from the animatronic's bodies. However, the spirits left behind a special gift: the ability to act like a living being. The animatronics made their way towards Castle Wawaluigi, where the real Wawaluigi resided. He was very surprised and happy that Chica and her friends were there. He explained that there was a prophecy where a being known as Chica would come to the United 'Chicas Universe and become ruler. So Chica married Wawaluigi and became ruler. Clones Soon after she became ruler, Chica was given a cloning machine for her birthday. She made many normal and unique clones of herself and they populated the United 'Chicas Universe. Her friends sometimes used the cloning machine too. Notable clones are: *Chica Clone 7734 *Zhica *Mica *Weeneeica *Fica *Meeca *Freddica *Bonnica *Foxica *Golden Freddica *Spitwormica *PREPARE ITica *Golden Chica *Dogica *Ufrtroaufoufufica *Lizarica *Maylleica *Weeca *Chica.smith *Chicaodeon *Picklechicaden *Pickleodchica *Jareck.chica *Jareckchicasmith *Chica the Chicken666 *ChicaddongeeITA *Epic Sutica *ChicasGhost *FixgeesChica *Spongica *Goombica *The Chica *Foxyodechica *Nndfdghsdbvhgudsajghsnvfasdfuklghdsgdhssssssssjkhdfjkghdfhbica *TheMoarChicasChica There are many more, but these are the first ones. Unique Chica clones are known as Fakeicas. Present Chica currently rules the United 'Chicas Universe and it's population of clones. She goes on many random adventures. She is also the leader of the A.A,Q.I.A.C.F. and Chica's Army. She has children named Samachica, Omnihica, Wawaluigi Jr., and Wawaluichica, however Samachica betrayed her and joined Al Qaica. Despite rumors, Chica is ''NOT''''' part of the Illumnichica. Powers Pizza! - She summons radioactive pizza which will kill you. Lightning Strike - She can summon lightning. Using this power, she accidentally created 46usion. Let's Eat!!! - When she says this, you will become fat and immobile. She can reverse this by saying "!!!taE s'teL" Chica Death Stare - If she stares at you, you will blow up. Mike Schmidt is immune to this. Chica's Theme Category:Chicas Category:A.A.Q.I.A.C.F.